The present application relates to a method for adjusting a voice recognition system comprising a speaker and a microphone, and especially to a method for adjusting a voice recognition system in a motor vehicle (in-vehicle voice recognition system). The present invention also relates to a voice recognition system, especially an in-vehicle voice recognition system.
Vehicles include a number of subsystems that may be controlled by a user interface comprising a plurality of tactile input devices such as buttons, touch screens, or selection wheels. During the use of a vehicle, it is of paramount importance that the driver's attention is not distracted from the traffic situation around the vehicle.
It is known that vehicles are equipped with voice recognition systems such that controlling a vehicle control system, such as a heating system and/or an audio system and/or a communication system, can be performed by spoken (voice) commands. For example, it is possible that such in-vehicle control systems comprise communication interfaces or communication modules such that mobile devices can be connected to the vehicle system. Examples of such mobile devices include media players, mobile phones, portable of handheld computers, personal digital assistants, smart phones, navigational devices off-board data storage devices or other handheld/mobile devices.
Such voice recognition systems rely on the detection (or on recording) the spoken (voice) commands and therefore a high signal quality of the detected signals (of the spoken commands) is required in order to properly recognize the spoken commands.
Therefore, the need exists of providing solutions allowing for a higher signal quality of the recorded or detected spoken commands in such a way that the adjustment of the voice recognition system is as easy as possible for a user of the vehicle and the voice recognition system.